


Raspberry Water Kinda Tastes Funky

by shiitanki



Series: Fergalicious Definition makes Terezi loco [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Taxcord, but i'm too impatient, chapstick, i was gonna make this a giant book of mini fics, is that even a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitanki/pseuds/shiitanki
Summary: i want a klondike bari'm gonna write more of these short little things so like. yeah!
Relationships: Delide/Peckoh
Series: Fergalicious Definition makes Terezi loco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829224
Kudos: 3





	Raspberry Water Kinda Tastes Funky

Smack!

That's the sound of Delide smacking her lips as she applies a layer of her new chapstick on. Her lips have been getting really dry lately, what with her hyperspeed adventures and travelling at sea. With how much salt she's been exposed to, and how fast she's been going through air, it's not surprising her lips aren't as soft as they used to be.

She continues putting on another layer. This chapstick is pretty damn good. It smells like strawberries, and even tastes like the red fruit too. It's one of those types that stain the lips with whatever colour it is, but with Deli's naturally black lips, only real liquid lipstick could make them any other colour. The most the chapstick could do would give her lips the slightest red hue.

The smell of fake strawberries filled the air deliciously. Sweet, with a slight tinge of plastic. It didn't smell natural, like a real strawberry, but it still smelled pretty good. A different smell to the rest of the house she and Peckoh lived in.

Deli paused on the name of her matesprit before an idea of mischief popped up in her thinkpan. She peeked her head out of the doorway of her messy room, nearly tripping on a toolbox for her recently damaged board, then snuck her way out. Knowing Peckoh, they usually were in the garage of the house, fixing nets that had been torn from the monstrous fish they caught. Creeping down the steps, Delide snuck into the garage, opening and closing the door as quietly as she could.

This plan would have worked! That is, if Deli wasn't such a bumbling moron.

Her boot caught onto a stray bucket, and she went crashing down, right into a very concentrated Peck. The sudden intrusion spooked the much taller troll, making them spin around in confusion and fear, only to have those emotions wash away when they saw their curly haired idiot sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you ok, Deli? I keep telling you to watch out for the buckets when you come in."

The burgundy blooded troll shot a glare at the bucket she had tripped on. That treacherous little pail...! She was going to beat it down! Once, of course, after her mission was done.

Deli got up, brushing the dust and odd dry scales off her coat. "Yeah, I'm ok! (That bucket won't be though...)" She muttered, but then shook her head and returned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Saaaay Peck, you notice any new smells?" She asked, sitting down next to Peckoh, who was sat on the floor cross legged as they mended a net.

The sailor sniffed the air, shaking their head. "No, nothing new... Is everything ok? Is something supposed to be burning...?!"

Delide laughed and shook her head. "No, no! The kitchen's fine. I was wondering if you smelled anything..." She leaned forward towards her matesprit, her grin wide and her fangs glistening. "... _Sweet._ "

Peckoh blinked, an uneasy flush creeping up their face. "Sw-Sweet? Er..." They sniffed the air again, though gingerly this time. "I suppose I do! Eheh..."

Delide's grin grew wider. She rested her head on their shoulder, her arms crossed and holding her head up. "Do you know where that sweet smell is coming from, then?" She cooed.

Her voice was suddenly very... sultry. It made Peckoh feel even more uneasy; what was she planning? They tugged at their bandana with a glance to the side, their face only bluer by the second. "I- I guess from...you?"

"You're good with your nose, but I wonder, are you as good with your taste?"

"Wh-"

Before Peckoh could finish their thought, Delide had very quickly closed the short distance between them with a kiss. This wasn't entirely shocking; Deli liked to pull things like this all the time. However, something was different about this. Peck couldn't place their finger on it, but...

They blinked, and as it was beginning to dawn on them, Deli pulled away, her grin as wide as ever. She stood back up, placing another kiss on Peck's cheekbone as she went up. As quickly as she came, she left, taking the treacherous bucket with her.

Peck felt where Delide had kissed their cheek, and pulled their hand back in front of them. Their fingers were tinted slightly red.

Strawberries.


End file.
